Avatars are used to represent the users of electronic devices. The avatars can represent the appearance of a user or can represent an idealized or completely fictional representation of the user. Avatars can then be associated with a user so that the appearance of the avatar to others triggers an association or link with the user. Avatars can be created and edited for such use, including use in multimedia communications.